


Nothing Like This

by XxILoveMusicxX



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, F/F, First Meeting, charsha, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: A beautiful, tall, blonde, Amazonian-like woman, dressed in a suit that probably cost more than Sasha's apartment, walked gracefully into the bar. Sha glanced around a little for a moment, her expression blank, before her eyes settled on Sasha, and she seemed to smile a little before she made her way over to the bar, perching easily on the high stool directly in front of Sasha.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Nothing Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys.

Friday night rolled around a little to quickly for Sasha's liking. She had to go to work at her local bar (or the one closest to her flat), though thankfully it wasn't the one that all of the other college kids tended to frequent. However, it was the one that all of the town drunks and creeps seemed to enjoy the most, and that made Sasha hate her job on times. On the other hand, her boss, Nia, was really nice and understanding.

Sighing heavily, Sasha pushed open the bar door and walked in, hiding a grimace as she saw all of the usual dudes stood leaning on the bar. Some people were in having food, but it was nobody that Sasha hadn't seen before. The only business that the bar seemed to be able to get was from its regulars, and that was probably because of the street it was on - which wasn't exactly a nice one to say the least.

"Good week at school, Sash?" Bayley, her co-worker, asked as Sasha came behind the bar.

"Not too bad, my chemistry professor was ill so I had Wednesday off," Sasha replied.

Bayley had been working at Nia's bar for a couple of years, having graduated from college last year, and then moved to work in a mechanics garage with her friend, Becky, who sometimes came in for a drink. The Latina had kept her evening job, however, to bring in a little extra while she settled.

"That was good, then?" Bayley said with a smile while handing a drink over the bar to a customer.

"Yeah, had a chance for some extra sleep and study," Sasha said, pulling an apron on and hanging her jacket up.

Sasha herself was a few months into her second year studying chemistry with forensic science. She had chosen to rent a flat with her friend, Alexa, instead of staying on the college campus.

"Good, good," Bayley said, taking some money and going over to the till as Sasha started on some glasses, seeing as the bar was relatively quiet.

After an hour or so, Sasha spied Becky's red hair through the small window in the bar door before the woman walked in. Glancing up at the clock, Sasha sighed when she saw it was only 7pm, meaning she still had four hours to go.

Smiling, Sasha greeted the fiery-haired woman. "Hey, Becky," she said.

"Hiya, lass," she replied in her strong accent. "You know what I'm 'bout to ask for."

Sasha nodded with a grin, going over to grab a Guinness glass from the shelf. "I think Bayley will be out in a second, pretty sure she's gone to the bathroom."

Becky nodded in response. She had come to pick Bayley up (and to have a drink) seeing as the brunette was on an early finish that night. "Guess I'm stuck with your amazing company for a minute, then."

" _Ha, ha,_ " Sasha replied sarcastically, to which Becky grinned cheekily.

Another hour later, Sasha was waving goodbye to Bayley and Becky, thankful that the bar was still quiet seeing as she would be on her own for half an hour or so before Nia came down from upstairs to watch the bar with her. The older woman always came down to the bar when it got later as she knew how some of her regulars could get with the staff. Plus, she always came down when Sasha was working anyway, seeing as the girl was the youngest.

Sasha was watching the door after hearing a smooth engine pull up outside the bar. It caught her attention because every other engine sounded two seconds away from death in that area. A tall, blonde head appeared in the small window before the door opened, and Sasha was grateful that she was leaning on the bar for support.

A beautiful, tall, blonde, Amazonian-like woman, dressed in a suit that probably cost more than Sasha's apartment, walked gracefully into the bar. Sha glanced around a little for a moment, her expression blank, before her eyes settled on Sasha, and she seemed to smile a little before she made her way over to the bar, perching easily on the high stool directly in front of Sasha.

"Can I get a martini, please?" the woman asked, her voice slightly raspy and deep.

"Uh, sure," Sasha said, turning around to make the drink. She was honestly confused as to why this woman, who clearly had money, had walked into a bar on a rough street with a dodgy entrance. Plus, she was also highly distracted by the woman's beautiful features, and her clearly toned body in her suit.

With her back turned, Sasha failed to notice the woman behind her watching her appreciatively as she made her drink. When the shorter girl turned back around, the blonde's eyes drifted back up to her face to take her drink.

"Could you put it on a tab for me?" she asked.

Sasha nodded. "Can I get a name?" she replied, turning back to the till to start a new tab.

"Charlotte."

* * *

To say Charlotte had had a rough day would be putting it lightly. Every one of her clients had wanted her to sort out something for them in the office. She had coped and done it all, of course, but only at the expense of staying an extra hour to sort some files and accounts. Charlotte was a high ranking accountant for a popular firm in the city, on a decent wage and living in a decent house since graduating from college with a degree in Accounting & Finance a few years ago.

So, now, all Charlotte wanted was a quiet drink to herself. She knew she didn't have any at home, and if she went to her usual bars in the city, someone would recognize her and start talking to her. Charlotte decided, instead, to go to the outskirts of the city to find a quiet bar to have a drink in for the night. She didn't want to get drunk, just relax and enjoy the quiet.

After driving for twenty minutes, Charlotte found a small, dodgy-looking bar on a rough street, and decided to pull up and see if it was any good. Parking her Mercedes, Charlotte climbed out and walked into the bar. Admittedly, the inside didn't look too bad, and the main thing that caught Charlotte's attention was the girl behind the bar.

She had electric blue hair and delicious caramel skin, and was leaning lazily against the bar with her eyes fixed on Charlotte as she walked over and ordered a drink. When she turned away, the blonde couldn't help but glance down to the girl's ass, finding herself battling the urge to reach over the bar and grab a handful. After giving her own name, Charlotte couldn't help but want to know the girl's own.

"Can I ask for your name, beautiful?" she asked when the blue-haired woman turned back around.

Sasha flushed slightly at Charlotte's words. "Sasha," she said quietly, making her way back over to the blonde after checking nobody else would want a drink at the bar.

Charlotte hummed as she took a sip of her drink, smirking internally as she watched Sasha follow her throat when she swallowed. "Nice name, suits you," she said with a charming smile.

"Thanks," Sasha mumbled, looking away slightly, gathering her confidence. "What brings a woman like you into a bar like this?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm not sure really. Guess I just wanted a quiet drink and a.... new experience," she said, eyeing Sasha up and down.

Sasha couldn't help but flush slightly at the comment. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't exactly want the other woman to stop and go away and leave her alone.

!Well, I'm not sure you'll find it here," Sasha said. "This place is usually pretty dead."

"Lets just say I've got my eye on something," Charlotte said suggestively, taking another sip of her drink just as the door to the back behind the bar opened and a tall woman walked in. Sasha turned around at the noise, smiling when she saw the woman.

"Hey, Nia," she spoke.

"Hi, Sasha, honey," Nia replied. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, its kinda quiet tonight," Sasha said, glancing around the bar and purposefully avoiding Charlotte's eyes.

"Yeah," Nia agreed. "You can finish at ten tonight if you like, no point in keeping you any later than what I need."

"Only if you're sure?" Sasha asked, doing her best to hide her happiness at being able to go home early.

"I'll be fine, as long as all the glasses are done before you leave," Nia said, before she walked off to the other end of the bar to chat to some of the regulars.

"Early night for you, then," Charlotte said from behind, and Sasha jumped a little, temporarily forgetting the woman was there.

"I guess so," Sasha replied with a sigh, and she noticed Charlotte looking intensely at her. "What?"

"Fancy a drink later?"

* * *

Half past ten rolled around, and Sasha was still somehow at the bar, despite having finished work half an hour ago, and she didn't exactly know why.

Well, that's a lie, really.

Sasha knew exactly why she was still there. Charlotte had asked her for a drink, and she had said yes. Which, for Sasha, was _way_ out of the ordinary, ang the blue-haired girl had no idea why she had agreed.

Another lie, actually, Charlotte was hot as hell, and she seemed to know exactly what to say to Sasha to make her putty in the other woman's hands.

The two were currently sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar, only a few locals were still stood at the bar talking to Nia. They had mainly been talking about Charlotte's job and life in the city, but the blonde had now become curious about Sasha's life in college.

"So, what are you studying?" she asked.

"Chemistry with forensic science, second year," Sasha answered.

"Wait, so that makes you how old?" Charlotte asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nineteen," Sasha replied.

"Damn," Charlotte replied.

"What? Too young for you?" Sasha teased with a grin.

"No, just... way to make me feel old," Charlotte laughed.

"You can't be that old," Sasha said suspiciously, "I mean, you don't _look_ that old."

"Flattering, really," Charlotte said flatly. "I'm twenty-five."

"That's not _old_ ," Sasha guffawed. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Yeah, I guess," Charlotte shrugged. "Just talking to someone who's still in school and younger than twenty makes me miss life five years ago."

"How come? You've got a perfect life," Sasha said, sipping her cocktail.

"Yeah, but I feel like I've got nothing to do anymore. I need some more goals," Charlotte said decidedly.

"I could help you brainstorm," Sasha said with a cheeky smile, the alcohol in her system boosting her confidence considerably.

"Oh yeah?" Charlotte questioned. She leaned her elbows on the table and got closer to Sasha's face. "Then please, oh great science student, share some of your _amazing_ ideas."

"Well," Sasha started, also leaning on the table. "You could grow a pair and ask me the question that's been on the tip of your tongue since you walked in."

Charlotte's eyebrows raised at the girl's words, liking the sudden confidence. "How do I know that I'll like the answer?" she asked lowly.

Sasha shrugged and slowly leaned back off the table, the front of her t shirt pulling down slightly and attracting Charlotte's eyes. "Guess you'll just have to find out."

* * *

When Sasha woke up the next morning, her eyelids felt far too heavy to open. She was so comfy, she felt like she was floating, and the warmth surrounding her was only pulling her further back into sleep, and so she let herself drift off again.

* * *

Charlotte woke up with her arms full of a warm bundle of soft skin. Squinting her eyes open, she was met with the sight of a sea of blue hair spread across her pillow and her chest. She smiled as the memories of last night came back to her, and she squeezed the girl in her arms closer.

Despite wanting to fall back asleep, Charlotte's bladder decided to remind her of its presence. Sighing quietly as not to disturb Sasha, she carefully got up and headed slowly into the bathroom. When she came back out, she stopped at the sight of Sasha in her bed. The white sheets and mass of pillows only served to make the girl look even smaller than she really was, and Charlotte couldn't help but think about how cute she looked as well. The blonde found herself wanting to know everything about Sasha, and also wanting to spend much more time with her.

Shaking her head, Charlotte walked over to her closet and pulled out a t shirt and shorts for both herself and Sasha, in case the girl felt awkward about the previous night. Placing the clothes for Sasha on the bottom of the bed, Charlotte quickly dressed and climbed back into bed, unable to resist pulling the younger girl back into her arms. The blonde propped herself up against the headboard and grabbed her phone to check her emails, grinning when Sasha cuddled up to her legs.

It wasn't long before the blue-haired girl began to stir, burrowing deeper under Charlotte's arm and sighing happily when the blonde's hand began to comb through her hair. Sasha eventually raised her head, her eyes half open and bleary as they glanced around the room. Groaning, the younger girl buried her head back into Charlotte's side.

The blonde laughed and put her phone down. "Damn, harsh. Was it that bad?"

"Ugh, no," Sasha groaned. "I was gonna apologize for _me_ , cuz I had, like, three drinks last night and I'm such a light weight."

"Well, I certainly enjoyed myself," Charlotte said with a shrug. Sasha blushed, thankful that her face was hidden. "And, you know, you could always try and redeem yourself if you're really that doubtful, which you shouldn't be."

Sasha's cheeks were flaming hot. She could remember everything that had happened the previous night, and she _definitely_ wouldn't mind a repeat. Sasha also couldn't believe it had even happened - she never did anything like this, Alexa was going to have a field day with it.

 _Alexa! Shit!_ Sasha thought, quickly sitting up with the sheet held to her chest and looking around the room for her phone.

"I put some clothes on the end of the bed for you, if you want," Charlotte said, sensing the girl's slight panic.

"Oh, thanks," Sasha said, quickly grabbing the shirt and throwing it on before standing up out of the bed, unsurprised that the hem came down to the middle of her thighs. The other woman was practically an Amazonian after all. Sasha quickly found her jeans and dug her phone out from her back pocket, fully expecting the ten missed calls and thirty text messages from Alexa. "Shit," she mumbled.

"Everything alright?" Charlotte asked, sitting up in concern.

"Yeah, just uh..." Sasha trailed off, texting Alexa to let her know that she was okay before putting her phone down. "Sorry, my roommate was worried."

"You can totally leave, you know, if you want," Charlotte said. She didn't want to pressure the younger girl into staying, but at the same time she knew she would be disappointed if she left.

Sasha stopped and thought for a moment. She didn't _really_ want to go home just yet, and she didn't have anywhere that she needed to be. Turning around, Sasha spoke. "I might actually take you up on your previous offer."

* * *

Sasha took in deep gasping breaths as she came down from her third orgasm that morning, her hand finally relaxing and loosening their tight grip on the sheets beneath her. She closed her eyes and untensed her thighs, allowing Charlotte to move her head from between them

Charlotte wiped her mouth and chin clean before she crawled up Sasha's body and latched her lips onto the younger girl's neck, sucking and biting with the intention of leaving her mark. Sasha arched up into the taller woman, weakly pushing at her shoulders.

"Charlotte!" she gasped. "I-I can't go anymore, please."

Charlotte moved away from the girl's neck, satisfied with the dark purple bruise she left behind. "I tire you out, babygirl?" she asked softly, bringing her lips to rest gently on Sasha's cheek for a moment.

The younger girl laughed wearily. "Yes," she replied, still breathless. "Oh my God, I can't believe I've done this."

"D'you regret it?" Charlotte asked, laying back down beside Sasha and carefully brushing her blue hair from her damp forehead.

"No, I definitely don't, but I never do things like this," Sasha said, gesturing to herself and Charlotte in bed. "Kinda wishing I had."

"I'm glad I walked in when I did, then," Charlotte murmured, pulling Sasha closer by the hips. "Though, I'm kind of hoping that you don't do anything like this again," she said, "with anyone else, I mean," she continued when she saw the look on Sasha's face.

The younger girl smiled a little at Charlottes rushed words. "And why's that?" she asked, grinning as she looked up at the blonde.

"Oh, you know," she started nervously. "Guess I'm just asking if, maybe, you'd like to meet up again sometime?" Charlotte finished hopefully.

Sasha kept quiet for a long time, simply looking at the taller woman and both seeing and feeling her squirm. After a while, Sasha smiled brightly.

"Will you be at the bar next Friday?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, haven't read it through.


End file.
